The Last Night
by QuirkyPineapple
Summary: SoulxKid Songfic of The Last Night by Skillet. Sorry can't think of a summary...


**Hello everyone~~! I know I have disappeared for quite some time and I haven't been updating my story Together but I have writers block for that story so here is a songfic of one of my favorite songs The Last Night  by Skillet. This is a SoulxKid fic do if you no likey then you no readey! Ok on with the story~~~~!**

**Kid: Is it just me or is she on drugs?**

**Soul: Nahhh it's just you and this is when she's sick imagine what would happen if she was healthy...**

**Kid: Oh go-WAIT A MINUTE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL HAIR?**

**I got it cut, you like? *twirls hair in fingers***

**Soul: I think it's coo-**

**Kid: No! I do not like it! Why on earth would you do that to yourself its so asymmetrical!**

**Says the kid with three stripes on one side of his head and not the other~**

**Kid: Your right I don't deserve to live! *falls to the ground sobbing* **

**Soul: Now look what you did he's all emo now...**

**Well he better get use to it cause he is in this fic~~! *poses proudly***

**Soul: *facepalm* C.T. does not own Soul Eater or any of us characters... I would be rather scared if she did. *shutters* So not cool...**

**ENJOY MY PRETTIES~~! *submits story* **

* * *

><p>Kid stood in front of the couch of his living room in the mansion, he told them, he had finally told them. They had sat there shocked for a moment, Liz, Patty and his father. At first that little light of hope that they would accept him and not shun him like he expected. He had never planned to tell them, but he couldn't take it anymore, it was eating away at him he had even resorted to cutting himself to rid himself of the pain the longing that was shattering his heart into a million pieces. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he had to tell someone and who better than his family, his father and his two weapons that he considered sisters. They of all people should take it better than anyone else, it was more likely that they would accept him. So he had finally sat them down and let those two words that haunted him that he was terrified anyone would ever find out he finally admitted to those two words and told them. <em><strong>"I'm gay..." <strong>._

The blank expressions they were giving him were only adding to his anxiousness, he couldn't predict their reactions no matter how hard he tried his insecurities always got the best of him and told him he would be shunned or worse disowned. When a smile broke across Patty's face that small flicker of hope he had grew, but that was until she opened her mouth and let those words slip past her lips confirming his worst fears.

"Oh Kiddo don't be silly you're not gay~~!" She exclaimed in her usual perky tone. "That's just gross~~!" she gagged giggling to herself. Water started to collect in Kid's eyes as he let the words sink into his mind. **_"That'st gross..."_ **echoed in his ears. Liz finally got out of her daze and stared at Kid and saw the tears in his eyes. Was this some kind of sick joke that he thought would be funny? She decided to voice this question?

"Is this some kind of sick joke? Do you think this is funny? You shouldn't joke around about something disgusting like that!" By now she had stood up from her seat on the couch and was yelling in rage. This wasn't what caused those tears to fall mercilessly down his face, no it was the disgusted expression that his father had on his face, rage was also visible in his eyes.

"No son of mine is some disgusting faggot! Your just confused is all! This better be a joke Kid!" his father demanded enraged at such a profanity.

_You come to me with scars on your wrists _

_You tell me this will be the last night _

_Feeling like this_

_I just came to say goodbye_

_Didn't want you to see me cry_

_I'm fine, but I know it's a lie _

Kid couldn't believe his ears his worst nightmares were coming true. He couldn't help but let the tears he had been so desperately trying to hold back fall down his face. Sobs wracked his body. "No..." was the only thing he was able to say before he ran away, he ran out of the room as fact as he wobbling legs could carry him. He soon found himself leaning against the cold tile of the wall of the bathroom with the door closed an locked. He could hear the footsteps coming towards the bathroom. When pounding could be heard against the door it only increased his sobbing as he slowly slid down the wall into a sitting position with is knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them.

He could hear voices yelling at him on the other side but the closed door between them muffled their words leaving Kid unable to decipher what they were saying. He couldn't live like this. He wouldn't be able to handle what would happen next. He just couldn't do this. Slowly he picked himself up off the ground an stumbled towards the bathroom drawers, still sobbing every now and then with the tears still leaking from his eyes. He carefully opened the left drawer and pullet it out, disconnecting it from the counter. Flipping the drawer over he ripped the tape off the drawer that held the small pocket knife he had hid there. Sinking back down to the floor he rolled up both his sleeves, on both his forearms were many 3 inch long cuts travelling from his wrist and up his forearm.

He shakily took the blade and rested it on his wrist, after applying pressure he dragged the blade up his forearm making a cut identical to the scars, he repeated this action on his other arm. He watched as the crimson blood oozed out of the gashes. It was while he was watching this that he realized he couldn't die yet, not before he said goodbye. With a flash of determination he retrieved bandages from on the counter top and wrapped the cuts up tightly. He was going to visit him and say good bye but he swore he wouldn't let him see him cry.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone _

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be _

_The the last night you'll spend alone _

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_

_I'm everything you need me to be _

_Your parents say everything is your fault _

_But they don't know you like I know you _

_They don't know you at all_

_I'm so sick of when they say _

_It's just a phase, you'll be okay, you're fine_

_But I know it's a lie_

Kid slowly opened the bathroom door and peeked into the corridor, he could hear voices coming from the living room so he slowly left the bathroom and shut the door. He slowly and quietly made his way through the corridor not wanting to draw their attention to himself. As he neared the front door he reached out his hand, as soon as his hand rested on the handle the conversation in the other room drifted into his ears.

"Why is Kid doing this to us?" he heard his father say.

"Don't worry I'm sure it's just a phase, he'll be okay, everything's fine." He heard Liz say, trying to comfort his father. Kid couldn't believe his ears. This wasn't a phase he realized this a year ago, before that he thought it would go away too that it was just his teenage hormones but he realized and accepted the truth. Why couldn't they? Fresh tears started to to roll down his cheeks as he opened the door and slammed it behind him as he left the mansion taking off into a full sprint towards his best friends and secret crush's apartment that he shared with his meister.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know _

_I'm everywhere you want me to be _

_The last night you'll spend alone _

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go _

_I'm everything you need me to be_

_The last night, away from me_

Kid stumbled through the streets of Death City, Tears streaming down his face and sobs wracking his body. The event that left him in this state still fresh in his mind. He finally stumbled upon his crush's house and walked up to the door. He rang the door bell and as Soul answered the door with a soft smile that soon turned into a worried from, he made sure his wrists were covered with his sleeves.

Soul looked at Kid with worried eyes, his best friend had just shown up at his apartment in the middle of the night with red tear stained eyes that still had tears leaking from them. Kid's whole frame was shaking and had a disheveled appearance. Soul instantly wrapped his arms around Kid and pulled him inside shutting the door behind them.

_The night is so long when everything's wrong _

_If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on _

_Tonight, tonight _

"Kid, what's wrong?" Soul asked concerned. Kid mentally scolded himself for letting Soul see him cry.

"Goodbye..." Kid managed to say, his voice strained and a soft sad smile on his face. Kid pulled away from Soul's embrace and headed to the door.

"Goodbye? Kid what do you mean goodbye?" he asked confused and worried. But as he looked over to the door where Kid was he saw him running out the door and into the now cold night, but not before muttering.

"Exactly that..." Soul ran out after him frantically now concerned for the well being of his friend. As he ran after Kid he felt cold wet drops hit him from above. Before he knew it, it was pouring rain which only encouraged him to run faster after Kid. after seemingly endless minutes of running he found Kid atop a small hill, sitting in the rain with... was that a knife? Souls eyes widened in realization.

"KID! NO STOP KID!" He yelled sprinting at full speed towards Kid. Tears started to flow down his cheeks but you couldn't notice in the pouring rain. He tackled Kid into a bear hug successfully taking the knife from Kid's hands and throwing it as far away as he could. "Kid..." He sobbed. "Why are you doing this?" he couldn't help but ask.

"It's too much, it hurts too much and now they know they hate me. I can't go back to them!" Kid yell sobbed as he stared at his wrists the cuts now visible his sleeves rolled up and bandages gone.

"What do you mean they know?" Soul asked softly, but Kid wasn't listening too caught up in his own misery.

"I just wan't it all to go away, I just wan't to die!" He yelled struggling out of Soul's grasp and attempting to run away, but Soul quickly got up and pulled Kid into his arms.

"You can't die, you...you can't..." he whispered to Kid as he held them, tears streaming down his cheeks his eyes growing strained and red from the tears.

"YES, I'M JUST A DISGUSTING FAGGOT THAT DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE, JUST LIKE THEY SAID!" He yelled angry, struggling to get out of Soul's grasp. Soul held on even tighter.

"No, no, no you can't die! I won't let you!" Soul yelled shaking Kid by his shoulders.

"Why not?" Kid asked he couldn't handle this, he just wanted to die and get rid of all the pain.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, THAT'S WHY!" Soul yelled leaving Kid stunned into silence. Then Soul did the unthinkable and crashed his lips against Kid's pouring all of his emotions into that one kiss. Everything he felt for Kid, all the worry, frustration and love he felt for him.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone _

_look me in the eyes so I know you know _

_I'm everywhere you want me to be _

_The last night you'll spend alone _

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go _

_I'm everything you need me to be _

_I won't let you say goodbye_

_And I'll be your reason why _

Soul finally pulled back when the need for air became urgent. After regaining his breath he looked Kid dead in the eyes. "I love you, please, please don't do this!" he pleaded. Kid pulled him into a bone crushing hug while murmuring.

"I love you too." The amount of happiness Kid was feeling was overwhelming.

"You can come and stay with me, we can get our own place I don't care as long as I have you..." Soul whispered in Kid's ear. Kid slowly nodded his head as tears of joy fell from his eyes for the first time in a long time.

_The last night away from me, away from me_

* * *

><p><strong>Tahdaaa~~~! Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Soul: Kinda sappy don't you think, so not cool. Cool guys aren't sappy... *huffs***

**Kid: C'mon Soul I liked it~~ **

**Soul: I guess it was okay...**

**Your so whipped! Anyway it looks like Kid forgot about my hair so please review~~!**

**Kid: Yeah I'll give you cooki-WAIT A MINUTE GET BACK HERE I HAVE TO FIX IT, IT MUST BE SYMMETRICAL!**

**Why is it so important? *asks innocently* **

**Kid: BECAUSE GOD DAMMIT IT'S THE DEFINITION OF BEAUTY ITSELF! SO IT MUST BE SYMMETRICAL!**

**No...**

**Kid:Gah- *gets gragged away by Soul* **

**C.T. out~~! See ya~~!**


End file.
